


Patterns

by pemfrost



Series: Tumblr Shorts [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, but it's loose enough to not be an AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemfrost/pseuds/pemfrost
Summary: Corance soulmate AUor: Who needs to match anyway? But it sure helps.





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativityFlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/gifts).



“Thank you for bringing me here.” The words were nearly breathless as they passed his lips. It was the first thing said in over ten minutes, cutting into the silence and breaking the spell between them. Lance gazed out at the yellow waters of planet Yrajer, watching the soft sway of the lake. The water stretched beyond the horizon, glimmering in the setting sun as it set in haze of purple and blue.

“These waters always put me at ease when my mind was troubled.” Coran discreetly glanced at Lance, catching his uncertainty before it was covered again with false smiles. 

Lance turned to him with a large grin, “Well, I'm fine- but I can see how it could help when troubled.”

Coran nodded and turned his attention back to the waters. The temperature dropped drastically with the last rays of the sun, punctuated by a sharp breeze off the water. His hand twitched, wanting to reach for the warmth of Lance's hand. He refrained, as he did any other time the urge struck him. 

“We should get back, before the others eat all of our supper.” Coran turned his back to the water and waited for Lance to do the same. When it became apparent Lance wasn't going to follow, Coran frowned. “Everything alright?”

Lance blinked down at the rocks along the shore then back out to the waters. “Allura was saying the water shows you your true love?”

“In a way. When you submerge your hand in the water, a symbol of sorts appears. I think it has something to do with the algae growing here- they also give it that soft yellow glow.” 

The bushes behind the rustled, “Yo ~ dinner is ready.” Matt grinned as he and Hunk emerged. 

“Hey, wait up!” Katie followed behind. They joined Lance and Coran on the beach, staring out to the waters.

Lance shrugged, “Yea, I could eat.”

Matt pointed to the water, “I wonder if what Allura said is true. If it shows you your soulmate.”

“You're such a dweeb.” Katie rolled her eyes at her brother. “She also said people would lose themselves, consumed by finding their matches.”

She knelt at the water’s edge and dipped her hand below the water. When she pulled it out a series of glowing yellow dots adorned her skin. “Neat.”

“Great, now she's going to be studying it all night- holed up in her lab and ignoring everyone. And I made dessert!”

“Help me research.” Katie splashed water onto Hunk’s hand, while Matt voluntarily soaked his hand. 

Coran watched in amusement as they studied their different markings. He glanced to Lance, who was looking at the waters like they held the long lost answer to a riddle. 

“No matches,” Katie said. Her lips twitched. “It's probably all random organically, I doubt it has anything to do with our hands themselves.”

Hunk groaned, “Can we go back yet? It's getting cold.”

Matt agreed. “And maybe Allura will come down later- what if we're a match?”

“We'll be up shortly,” Coran assured them, but they seemed to have forgotten they were there. 

Lance knelt to the water, his arms crossed over his chest.  
“Are you curious too?”

Lance frowned at the water. “Did you ever…?”

“Mm, yes. Once, a long time ago- it was a pretty pattern too. Never found a match, but didn't expect to either.” He smiled down at Lance, “Are you going to see what symbol you get?”

Lance made no move to do so. “What if I don't have a mark?”

“That would be a first.” He knelt next to Lance. “Are you worried there is no one out there for you?”

Lance blinked rapidly and Coran caught the faint glimmer of the tears he held back. Coran studied him for a moment, appreciating the way the moonlight illuminated his skin and how his eyes reflected the yellow glow of the water. 

“You don't need a silly mark on your hand to tell you who to love. You'll find love, Lance.”

“You never did.”

Coran swallowed. “I never looked too hard. But I did find someone.” 

“Sorry, I didn't know…”

“Well, I never had the chance to tell him. War and all…” Coran bit the ends of his mustache as Lance looked up, meeting his eyes. “But, I'm here if you'd have me.”

Lance inhaled sharply. “You- like me too?”

Coran's heart leapt when Lance said 'too’. He reach out to run a thumb along Lance's jawline. “I've grown to like you very much.”

Lance leaned into the touch then looked down at the water. He uncrossed his arms, “So, just for fun before we go back?” 

He dipped his hand into the cold yellow water, then slowly pulled it out. As Lance studied the back of his hand, Coran dipped his hand as well. He brought his hand up as Lance turned his, showing the elegant line swirling over his knuckles. 

Coran gasp, swallowing hard. The pattern was familiar, and sure enough, when he placed his hand between them, they matched perfectly. Lance surged forward, embracing Coran with such force they nearly tumbled into the water. 

“I take back what I said.” Coran placed a gentle kiss to Lance's knuckles as they stood from the rocky beach. “The universe thinks we belong together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
